kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Larxene
|EnSync2 = Shanelle Gray |EnSync2n = |JaSync = Rieko Katayama |JaSyncn = |JaSync2 = Yūko Miyamura |JaSync2n = |BerichtCOM = Ein Mitglied der Gruppierung, die das Schloss des Entfallens kontrolliert. Larxene ist emotionslos und sadistisch, der anderen Leid ist ihre größte Freude. Sie kooperiert mit Axel, macht sich aber sonst über jeden lustig und vertraut niemanden. |BerichtRR = Nr. 12 der Organisation. Larxene steckte mit Marluxia unter einer Decke und wollte die Organisation übernehmen. Für dieses Vorhaben sollte sogar Axel gewonnen werden. Allerdings war ihr emotionsloser und sadistischer Charakter ihr Untergang, denn Soras Zorn heraufzubeschwören erwies sich als tödlicher Fehler. |BerichtKHII = Früher die Nummer 12 der Organisation XIII, ist sie inzwischen Geschichte. Larxene iintrigierte zusammen mit Marluxia gegen die Organisation. Sie war emotionslos und sadistisch, genoss nichts mehr als anderen Leid zuzufügen, doch letzten Endes wurde ihr das zum Verhängnis. |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days }} Larxene ist Nummer XII der Organisation XIII und war ursprünglich das einzige weibliche Mitglied. Sie trägt das Element des Blitz und nutzt es, um ihre Gegner mit schnellen Attacken zu bombardieren und gebraucht gleichzeitig ihre elektrisierten Wurfmesser. Larxene spielt eine große Rolle in Soras Handlung in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. So taucht sie regelmäßig auf, um ihn zu verhöhnen und an seiner Wut und seinem Schmerz Spaß zu haben. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Larxene macht am Tag 11 eine Mission mit Roxas, bevor sie zum Schloss des Entfallens aufbricht. Unter den anderen wird sie danach immer nur als Gefolge des Verräters bezeichnet. Sie ist wie alle anderen Charaktere später im Missions-Modus spielbar. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Larxene ist eines der Organisationsmitglieder, die unter Marluxia im Schloss des Entfallens arbeiten, welches Marluxia als Sitz für die Forschungen über Erinnerungen nutzt. Marluxia und Larxene wollen, zusammen mit Axel und Vexen, die eigentlich gegen sie arbeiten, die Organisation und die Niemande von ihrem Anführer übernehmen und kontrollieren. Die Organisation zeigt sich langsam, zuerst als eine Art Helfer, da sie Sora erklären, wie man in dem Schloss kämpft. Marluxia kämpft verkleidet, um Sora beizubringen, mit den Kampfkarten umzugehen und Axel testet seine Kraft. Larxene kämpft als nächstes mit ihm und "hilft" ihm, sich an Naminé zu erinnern; nachdem sie ihn verspottet, droht Larxene, Kairis Glücksbringer zu zerstören, dessen Form an Soras neue Erinnerungen an Naminé verändert ist, aber Sora schlägt ihn aus ihrer Hand und bekämpft sie. Sie lacht später darüber und erzählt Axel, es wäre nichts gewesen. Nachdem sie den Kampf verloren und mit Axel gesprochen hat, spricht er davon Naminé zu benutzen, um die Organisation XIII zu stürzen. Larxene glaubt nun Axel wäre Teil des Plans und unterstützt diesen Gedanken, doch als sie geht, meint Axel, sie hätte still sein sollen. Kurz nachdem Vexen Repliku vorstellt, wird entschieden, seine Erinnerungen zu ersetzen, damit er gegen Sora benutzt werden kann. Als sich der Klon widersetzen will und Larxene angreift, hält sie ihn mit Leichtigkeit auf und schlägt ihn in eine Wand, um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht mehr als bloß ein Spielzeug sei. Später, als Vexen zur Beobachtung mit Sora kämpft, zweifeln Marluxia und Larxene an seiner Aufrichtigkeit. Sie entscheiden, dass er Sora töten soll, da sie sonst ihrem Vorgesetzten von dem Versagen des Klons berichten würden. Vexen versteht diese Befehle nicht, da Soras Tod Marluxias Pläne zunichte machen würde. Obwohl Vexen die Nummer IV und Marluxia die Nummer XI ist, ist Marluxia die Autorität des Schlosses; dazu kommt Vexens Angst vor Xemnas und er greift Sora im simulierten Twilight Town an, trotz seiner Verwirrung. Vexen versagt und will Sora von Roxas erzählen, um Marluxias Pläne zu ruinieren. Axel unterbricht/tötet den "Verräter". Als Axel zurückkehrt, erklärt Larxene, dass sie nicht überzeugt waren, dass Axel es tun würde und dass das Stürzen der Organisation XIII mit Axel einfacher wäre. Dadurch erlangt Axel das Vertrauen von Marluxia und Larxene. Während Sora sich weiter bis zur Spitze des Schlosses kämpft, lassen Marluxia und Larxene Naminé in Axels Obhut. Doch Axel lässt sie entkommen. Kurz darauf erscheint Larxene vor Sora und erzählt ihm vor Wut über Axels Verrat und Naminés Einmischung die Wahrheit des Klons und Naminés Missetaten. Naminé versucht Larxene aufzuhalten, doch sie wird zur Seite geschleudert. Sora erklärt, dass er sie weiterhin beschützen wird, obwohl er von der Wahrheit weiß, was Larxene stutzig macht. Trotzdem versucht sie ihn zu töten, wird daber von Donald und Goofy, die sich kurz zuvor von Sora getrennt hatten, aufgehalten; Goofy stößt sie fort und Donald heilt Sora, der wütend auf Larxenes Grausamkeit ist und den letzten Kampf mit dem weiblichen Niemand entfacht. Trotz kraftvoller Donnermagie und ihrer Messer wird sie von Sora besiegt und ist das erste Organisationsmitglied, dass durch seine Hände fällt, da Vexen von Axel getötet wurde. Persönlichkeit Auch wenn Larxene normalerweise lächelt und sogar im Spiel zwinkert, kann sie kalt, grausam, egoistisch und aggressiv sein und scheint nichts mehr zu lieben als andere nieder zu machen. Doch, im Gegensatz dazu, ist sie unbestreitbar naiv; so vertraut sie anderen, die die selben Motive und Gedanken haben wie sie. Sie zeigt kindisches Verhalten, sie lacht und kichert, und zeigt nicht nur Schlagfertigkeit und Sarkasmus mit scharfer Zunge, sondern ihre Witze bestehen aus Missmut. Locker und fast schon passiv zu denen, die sie mag oder als gute Gesellschaft bezeichnet, drückt sie sich sehr immens aus, so macht sie ständig ausweitende Gesichtsausdrücke und scheint eine Frau mit starker Persönlichkeit zu sein. Sie verspottet Vexen sofort, als er von Marluxia bedroht wird, auch wenn dass daran liegen könnte, dass sie ihn nicht mag, und spielt mit Sora, bevor sie mit ihm kämpft. Tatsächlich lässt sie ihn glauben, sie wäre nett und versucht nur ihn in die richtige Richtung zu weisen. Sie lächelt, greift ihn an und erklärt ihm sie sei ein Feind und verspottet ihn, da er Naminé vergessen hat. Nachdem sie Axels Verrat bemerkt hat und Marluxias und ihre Pläne zerfallen sieht, verschwindet ihr freundliches Benehmen und sie greift Sora in Wut an. Doch schreit sie in Trauer, als sie schwindet und zeigt etwas, dass man vorher nie bei ihr gesehen hat; ähnlich wie bei Saïxs Tod. Aussehen Triva *Larxene, Demyx, Luxord und Marluxia sind die einzigen Organisationsmitglieder, deren ursprüngliche Namen unbekannt sind.